


Surprise

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [13]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't know Lauren's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote a petsy prompt taking place in this verse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3124601/chapters/6771620) if y'all are interested^^~

He doesn't know she's coming.

He senses something in the air, an air of secrecy present, giggles behind his back. But it's not unexpected, it's not the first time he's been given surprises/pranks from the other three in their years together. He's more or less given up on trying to decipher their antics. It's more fun to wait anyways, find out what's up their sleeves when the time is right.

They haven't seen Lauren in nearly two weeks-after a belated Christmas get-together on the 26th. And Lauren's told Mikey she's going to be busy, unfortunately. Which he understands completely, he doesn't dwell on it. He's content to spend his birthday with the other three, like always.

So it's not until the morning of the fourth, after Betsy kisses him awake. And he's dragged prematurely from his bed to the kitchen, for pancakes Charlie and Parisa have slaved over. And after a cup of tea and a pile of lovingly made pancakes, he doesn't mind anymore his abrupt awakening.

They cuddle on the couch watching TV, them mostly using Mikey as a pillow, but he can't bring himself to mind. Parisa's leant against the arm of the sofa, on her phone, but she's always on her phone, so it doesn't raise any red flags. Until the doorbell rings.

Charlie nudges Mikey: "Go answer the door."

"It's my birthday, you answer the door."

Parisa prods his leg with her foot: "Mikey, answer the door." He looks around, seeing all the giddy expressions they're trying to hide.

"You guys did  _not_ send me some sort of stripper-gram, did you?" _  
_

"What?! No!!" Betsy exclaims.

Charlie laughs; Mikey stands.

"Are you sure, it's not like, anyone paid to embarrass me?"

"No! Go!!" He smiles as they shoo him away, off to answer the door.

He turns back to them one last time before opening the door: "You sure that this isn't anything I need proper clothing for? Other than my pajamas?"

"For fuck's sake, Mikey, just open the door." Parisa says.

So he does.

Lauren grins ear to ear at the surprise on his face.

"Hey!"

He lifts her from the ground, arms pulling tight around her waist. Her laugh is loud in her ear, a familiar, refreshing sound.

"Happy Birthday!" He puts her down now, presses a kiss to her lips.

"Missed you." "Missed you too."

She turns to the other three now, welcomed by opens arms in a four way hug. But she finds her way back under Mikey's arm, squeezed against his body.

"Do we have any leftover pancakes?"


End file.
